The invention relates to a holding arrangement for a spindle of ring spinning or ring twisting machines which, by means of a spindle housing, can be inserted into a receiving bore of a spindle rail and can be fastened by means of tightening elements.
In the case of spindles of ring spinning or ring twisting machines, it is known to provide possibilities by means of which the spindles can be centered with respect to rings. This is frequently necessary in order to compensate inaccuracies of manufacture. It is known from German Patent Document DD-A 236 122 to introduce inserts into the receiving bore of the spindle rail which are provided with spherical bearing surfaces to which conical surfaces of a ring flange and of a nut of the spindle housing are assigned. The position, which is adjusted by the manual swivelling of the spindle housing, is subsequently fixed by the tightening of the nut. The adjusted position is based on a pure frictional connection.
It is also known from German Patent Document DE-C 33 20 056 to mount a fastening sleeve on the spindle housing which is provided with a ring flange and an external thread for a nut. The fastening sleeve is provided with a relatively short fastening collar which is pressed onto the bearing housing. For the adjusting, the spindle housing is swivelled into the corresponding position, a deformation taking place in the area of the fastening collar. At an axial distance to the fastening collar, the spindle housing is equipped with a fixing collar which, for fixing the adjusted position, is clamped in between the end of the fastening sleeve and a swivel nut screwed onto the external thread of the fastening sleeve. The fixing of the adjusted position is based on a pure frictional connection.
In the case of the known holding arrangements, the adjusting, which takes place by a manual swivelling, cannot be carried out in a particularly sensitive manner, particularly if a radial force becomes effective during the adjusting against which the adjusting may be required, particularly the force of a tangential belt acting upon a wharve of the spindle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holding arrangement of the initially mentioned type which permits a sensitive positioning of the spindle, particularly also against a force causing a deflecting from the adjusted position.
This object is achieved in that an adjusting ring is arranged between the spindle rail and a ring flange of the spindle housing and/or a nut screwed onto the spindle housing which can be rotated at least when the tightening elements are loosened and which is designed as a non-uniform distance spacing element by the rotation of which the relative position of the spindle housing and the spindle rail can be adjusted.
As a result of this construction, it is possible to carry out a very sensitive positioning of the spindle by rotating the adjusting ring. It is particularly advantageous in this case that the adjusting ring causes the adjusting because of its shaping and then also maintains the adjusted position. The adjusted position is then secured in a form-locking manner. As a result, a precise centering of the spindle can also be carried out when a deflecting force acts upon the spindle during the centering, particularly the force of a belt driving the spindle. The maintaining of the adjusted position is therefore also not dependent on the force which is applied by the tightening of the nut.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.